


Late Night

by aban_asaara



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_asaara/pseuds/aban_asaara
Summary: Alexius is no stranger to late nights, but at least Sula is there to make them easier on him.
Relationships: Gereon Alexius/Female Lavellan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Holiday at the Retreat II: Electric Boogaloo





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TypingBosmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypingBosmer/gifts).



> Happy new year, Norr! <3 Thank you for letting me borrow Alexius and Sula - I tried a ton of new things with this artwork, and I hope I did them justice!


End file.
